


Tell Me That You Love Me

by taco_ccy



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taco_ccy/pseuds/taco_ccy
Summary: 其實標題跟內文無關，只是想不到才用BGM當標題
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 5





	Tell Me That You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> 其實標題跟內文無關，只是想不到才用BGM當標題

艾佛斯看著男人頭也沒抬地把文件遞給自己，"這不是我負責的部分。"他說。對方尷尬地放下手上那疊紙，"抱歉。"男人伸手揉了揉眉心，想試著緩解這幾天累積下來的頭疼和疲勞。"這沒什麼好道歉的，我們之間還沒有人習慣。"艾佛斯難得沒有嘲諷上司。他轉頭看向窗外，"但總有一天會的。"

尼爾走了，男人不斷在心裡提醒自己。發生過的事就會發生，尼爾必須回到過去，一次又一次為下一個自己犧牲。

但他就是習慣不了，畢竟尼爾是他生活的重心，於公於私皆是。感情上尼爾是他跟這個世界少數的連結之一， 工作上尼爾更是唯一一個由他親自訓練的組織成員。

男人坐在廚房中島前，那是尼爾最愛的位置。他泡了尼爾堅持要買的紅茶，"身在英國，家裡卻沒有紅茶？！" 他永遠記得尼爾打開櫥櫃時那句驚訝的質問。味道差真多，喝了口茶後他在心裡感嘆。

寂靜的夜晚，他獨自一人躺在加大的雙人床上，形影單薄。他本來就不是容易入睡的類型，現在枕邊人消失更是讓他夜夜難眠。他不敢想像尼爾現在的狀況，他比誰都清楚逆行造成生理時鐘大亂的副作用。男人後悔了，我根本不該送他回去的，他陰鬱的想著。他知道把尼爾跟未來放在天秤上比較有多愚蠢，但尼爾離開的頭幾天，他總是不自覺得想到這件事。

如果他沒要尼爾回去呢？這世界會在他做出抉擇後的下一秒消失嗎？難道未來的人都不曾擔心過他為了摯愛而選擇背叛這個世界？或許根本沒有這選項，否則這個該死的迴圈早就斷了。他曉得尼爾的個性，太清楚了。即使他沒有要他回去，尼爾也會自己走進那道旋轉門。  
不是為了世界，是為了他。

來不及了，一切都來不及了。即使他想切斷輪迴，在尼爾踏進門的那刻，可能性就已經歸零了。  
他只能期待下一個自己能透過行動對世界、對那些未來的傢伙們比個超大的中指。

**Author's Note:**

> 私心覺得這首歌就像在描述尼爾離開頭幾天的這兩人，  
> 不過他們不是不愛對方，  
> 反而是太愛對方才決定離開。


End file.
